


Pancakes

by reedpayne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Day 3, Drabble, F/F, M/M, OT3, atomic coldwave, coldatom fall week 2016, coldatomfw2016, world's shortest drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne
Summary: Imagine your OT3 arguing about who is “the clever one”, who is “the cool one”, and who is “the cute one”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know not a lot of people probably ship these three together, but I absolutely adore atomic coldwave! This is just a little drabble that I did between homework assignments. Sorry it’s not the best!

“I’m obviously the clever one,” Ray argued from his place on the couch his head in Mick’s lap. “I built the ATOM suit almost completely by myself while being the CEO of my very own company!”

“That makes you smart, not clever,” Len drawled from the kitchen, where he was cooking them a delicious breakfast of pancakes and sausage. “There’s a difference. Anyways, you’re clearly the cute one.” 

Mick grunted his agreement, glancing down at the man spread across him. Ray had his arms crossed over chest and his lips curled down in an adorable pout. 

“Fine, whatever! But you have to be the cool one, _Captain Cold_ ,” Ray quipped, the pout turning into a bright smile at the dumb pun.

“Which leaves me to be the clever one,” Mick quickly jumped in, sounding somewhat gleeful at this. 

“Yes, but only by process of elimination,” Len quipped as he flipped the last pancake onto the plate with the rest. “Clearly, I’m the clever one, too, but I’ll let it slide this time. Now come on, breakfast is ready.”

Ray and Mick were quick to get up, each playfully pushing at the other as they made their way to the kitchen table. Len set a place stacked with food in front of each of them, kissing them both lightly as he did.

“Hurry up, we’ve got to go pick up Lisa and Snow soon. You know how Lisa gets when we’re late for family day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Also! The Disney AU collab between Sydnie (raypalmersnart) and myself will be up by no later than tomorrow afternoon! So sorry it's taking us so long! 
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
